Te amo solo a ti, mi tonta
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: ¿Porque se molestaba cuando los chicos, en especial Loke me coqueteaban e invitaban a salir? ¿Eso es de amigos? !No! Eso no es de amigos, pero...su querida Lisanna a regresado de Canada...Natsu ¿Aun la amas no? !Me siento una tonta! Al a verme enamorado solo yo... -One.shot NaLu- entren a leer si lo desean c:! n.n


Konichiwa

n.n! quería hacer un One-shot NaLu, que no tendría que ver con la magia y eso c:!

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sempai, solo los uso por diversión n.n

2 cosas:  
- Mii fic "Amistad de la Infancia, no se para cuando tendré el cap, pero estoy escribiéndolo, espero que pronto!n.n  
- Y mi otro fic "La partida de Lucy" creo que para mas al rato o para mañana lo tendré... o depende xD!

Disfruten *-*

* * *

-Te amo solo a ti, mi tonta-

_No puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo soportarlo! No puedo verlos a ellos juntos. Esas miradas que se lanzaban, es más, esa mirada con esos hermosos ojos negros que la miraban, esa atmosfera mágica que se crea cuando hablaban, no lo soporto! En verdad que no…_

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué sucede_?- y ahí escuché como me hablaba, el, el! El causante de ese malestar que tengo.  
_  
- ¡Déjame! No me pasa nada_!- no puedo concentrarme en la tarea…!ash! me voy a casa!_

-¡Oe! ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que terminar con la tarea!-

-Shhhhh_- se escuchó decir por los chicos de la biblioteca, ¡Bien merecido te lo tenias!_

_-Iré a buscar a Erza para ir al centro comercial, necesito relajarme…y olvidarme de todo esto-suspiro- ver a Natsu y a "ella" hablando todo el tiempo…no me agrada en nada…_

_¿Por qué ella tuvo que volver? ¡Pensé que ella no volvería! Que Lisanna estaría en Canadá por unos varios años ¡pero no!  
También pensé que Natsu la había olvidad, pero no, Ja que tonta ¡SI TONTA YO! Por olvidarme que a las personas quien queremos con nuestro corazón nunca las olvidaremos, la recordamos y esos recuerdos se transforman en sentimientos. Natsu vivió dos años con ella en su corazón, no ha olvidado a su quería Lisanna…Aun la a-_

-¡Lucy! ¡Mi Bella Lucy!- _Es Loke_- ¿Qué pasa? No te veo muy bien- _¿Qué pasaría si salgo con Loke? Se ve que es buen chico. Aunque mujeriego.  
_  
- No es nada, es solo que los trabajos del instituto me tienen cansada- _¿Podre olvidar a ese tonto?-_

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No es culpa por Dragneel?- _¿Tan evidente soy?_- Supongo que ya sabe que mi prima regreso ¿no?- _Cierto, Loke es primo de Lisanna-._

- Puede ser, en la mañana los vi conversando en el parque Pingüino- .

- Lucy- _las manos de Loke…siempre son cálidas_- Yo fui un testigo de tu sufrimiento cuando ese tonto y mi prima fueron pareja, y siempre te di buenos consejos-.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho Loke- _Erza, Gray y Loke fueron los únicos que me ayudaron a aceptar que Natsu y Lisanna estaban juntos, ese amigo desde que estaba en el jardín, y del cual estoy, y siempre estaré…enamorada.  
_  
- Lucy, no quiero verte sufrir como antes, por favor dame una oportunidad y te are la mujer más feliz de la tierra- _Loke siempre es muy lindo conmigo, y sus abrazos inesperados que me da (lo cual me está dando ahora) son muy cálidos, pero no más que los de cierto chico… llamado_-

-¿!Que DIABLOS está pasando aquí!- _Hay no…!Natsu!_- ¡Estúpido mujeriego suéltala AHORA!-_En eso Loke me suelta para esquivar un golpe de Natsu, ¿Por qué no se llevaban bien? Ni hasta con Gray él era tan violento, sinceramente no entiendo a Natsu…  
_  
-¡Ten cuidado Tonto sin cerebro! Lucy y yo tenemos que terminar de ponernos de acuerdo para salir esta tarde- _¿Eh? ¿Cuándo hablamos de eso?-_.

- ¡Ja! ¡Estás loco! Ella nunca saldría con un mujeriego como tú, ¿Cierto Lucy?- _No entiendo, en verdad que no, siempre se molesta cuando algún chico (especialmente Loke) se me acercan, me coquetean y me invitan a salir, no entiendo, eso no es de amigos… eso es lo que más me confunde.  
_  
-¡No es de Broma Tonto!- _Contesto Loke poniéndose adelante de mi para evitar que Natsu se me acerque, pero demasiado tarde el ya me jalo del brazo, ese fue el motivo de salir de mis pensamientos.  
_  
- Lucy ¿Es verdad lo que dice este mujeriego? _– Natsu estaba molesto, muy molesto diría yo, y daba…mucho miedo, ¡No le respondí! ¿Qué le importaba? ¡En nada!_- Ja, nunca pensé- _¿Eh?_- ¡Nunca pensé que estabas tan desesperada por un hombre como para salir con este_!- ¿Qué me dijo? ¿!Que me dijo! ¿Desesperada? ¿Desesperada YO!_

-Lu...cy- ¿_Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está hablando así Natsu? ¡Aush! Me duele mi mano derecha…_

-¡Ja! Bien merecida te tenias esa cachetada- _¿Cachetada? ¿Por qué?_- A una mujeres no se le dice eso, ¿Acaso no eres hombre?- _¿Le peque…a Natsu? ¡No! ¡Solo lo hice por impulso!_- Y ¿porque te molesta tanto? Digo, pasaras toda la tarde en casa de mi prima, estarás MUY ocupado con ella ¿no_?- No quería pensar en eso, y no quiero verlos a los dos juntos, no quiero ver esa mirada que él le lanza a ella con una felicidad tremenda. Loke, cuando le dijo eso…Natsu solo miro a otra dirección, ¿evitaba mi mirada? Seguramente. Su silencio se hacía notar, entonces ¡Era cierto! ¡Se vería con ella en la tarde!  
_  
- ¡Hola chicos!- _¡Erza! ¡Por fin!-_ ¿Qué hacen_?- Pero no preguntes eso…_

- Seguramente tonterías- _¡Gray! Tú y tus bromas.  
_  
- ¿Otra vez peleando?- _¿Jellal? Oh, verdad, está saliendo con Erza, que suerte tienes Erza (aunque es muy callado).  
_  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu-san?- _¡Wendy! Tú y tu inocencia.  
_  
-Adios, ¡me voy!- y _en eso jalo a Erza, quería irme de ellos, escuché como Erza le decía a Jellal un "luego hablamos".  
_  
-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- _Nos detuvimos en el patio del instituto._

- Lisanna ha vuelto ¿No lo sabías?- _ante tu mirada de sorpresa, supe la respuesta_- Y Natsu…estará con ella…otra vez-.

- Natsu es un idiota_- esa frase de ella siempre me sacaba una sonrisa_- Solo es un despistado-.

- Si lo sé, pero aun así…lo quiero- _me siento una tonta ¡Una grandísima tonta! Solo yo me enamore.  
_  
_Después de eso le pedí a Erza que me acompañara al centro comercial, lo cual ella acepto con gusto, pero el tiempo paso y ¡Puff! Me acorde que tenía una cena familiar ¿Por qué motivo? Porque llegaba mi tía, ¡Mi tía! La que me entendía en todo… quería mucho a mi tía Mirajane. En eso me despido de Erza para irme a la casa, todo fue normal, cenamos con mucha alegría, hable mucho con mi tía de la vida, en fin normal. Pero no puede evitar acordarme de que Natsu…Y Lisanna están…juntos en estos momentos._

_¿Por qué me enamore del? ¿Por qué? ¿! Porque!_

_No sé cuando subí a mi cuarto, solo me di cuenta que estaba llorando, tampoco se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero, nada me importaba. Tengo mis ojos hinchados y rojos ¿Qué genial no? Mejor me iré a dormir, bueno mejor dicho "tratare de dormir", necesito descansar, mañana tengo que estar mejor ya que tendré que soportar mi tonto "amor de mi vida" ,ja ¡que sigue enamorado de su ex!, después me contara lo feliz que esta, bueno si es que me quiere hablar después de esa cachetada que le di._

Kimi ga kureta towa no kistuna….

_¿Eh?Es mi celular! Pero ¿Dónde está? Lo escucho pero no lo veo… ¡Genial! Oh, mi reloj., ¡Que! Son las 23:30 ¿Quién llama tan tarde? Mejor no contesto…es mas dejo de sonar el celular.  
_  
Kiga ga kureta towa no kitsuna…

_¿!Que! ¿De nuevo?  
_  
-¿Diga?-

-…- _Ahora que molesta, ¿No contesta?  
_  
-¡Aló!-

-…-

-¡Aloooó_!- Me estoy cansando, tengo sueño…  
_

-¡Sabes! ¡No es momen-

-¿Eh? Lucy soy yo- _Na-Natsu…!Si es el!  
_  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás Bien? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Me tienes preocupado, y…necesito hablar-.

_!No! ¡No vengas! No puedo hablar contigo, necesito mentalizarme que estas con Lisanna, y yo…solo soy…una amiga nada más.  
_  
-¿Qué? Ah, estoy bien_- ¡Mentira! ¡Estoy destrozada! Me siento…una estúpida_- Además, no estoy en mi casa_-¡Mentira otra vez!, es solo…que no quiero verte_- Tengo una cena familia ¿no te acuerdas?- _De seguro no, solo piensas en Lisanna.  
_  
-¡Ah! Si lo recuerdo pe- _¿Interferencia de comunicación? Es más, suena como un viento, ¿Estará en altura o algo por el estilo?  
_  
-¡ALÓ!-

-No grites tonta, ¡No estoy sordo!-

-Entonces ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!-

-¡Te dije que necesito hablar contigo! ¡A-H-O-R-A!-

-¡Te dije que no puedo! ¡Estoy en la casa de mi tía en una cen-

-¡Mientes! ¡Te veo desde la ventana!- _¡Oh no! Volteo paranoicamente, para ver…si era cierto._

_! Diablos! ¡Volví a olvidar algo! Natsu __no me ha mentido hasta ahora. Y ahí estaba, sentado en la rama más alta del árbol de mi jardín, justo frente a mi ventana y con el ceño fruncido. Deslizo mi celular para colgar la llamada y veo que él guarda el suyo en el bolsillo de su casaca._

_Debe estar molesto ¿no? De haberle mentido todo este rato, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y a esta hora? Ah ¡Ya se! No aguanta que sea mañana para hablar de su querida Lisanna ¡Eres un tonto Natsu!  
_  
-Y ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?- _le pregunto mientras entra por la ventana, como lo hacia desde pequeño.  
_  
- ¿Por qué no quieres verme?- _Y lo preguntas, ¡Tonto!  
_  
-Etto…yo me siento muy avergonzada de haberte pegado, lo siento Natsu…-

-No es nada, yo también estuve mal, no debí decirte dese- _¡Si lo dices de nuevo te mato!_- Eeh ¡eso! No debí decirlo- _creo que me leyó la mente ¿o es por la forma en que lo mire?_- Y menos cuando lo que dijo ese mujeriego era mentira-.

-¿Qué mentira?- _¿De qué hablas?_

- Que saldrías con el esta tarde, pero no lo hiciste- _Ah,eso.  
_  
-Y ¿Cómo sabes que no salí con Loke?-

-Tengo mi informante- ¿_informante? Ah, de seguro es Gray, Erza le tuvo que contar_- Lu ¿estuviste llorando?-.

-No, quizás me de gripe-

_Él sentado en mi cama y yo frente a él apoyada en mi escritorio, ambos en silencio mirando al piso. Son pocas las veces que me he sentido incómoda cuando estamos en silencio. Eso es una señal de que me hablará de algo que no va a gustar._

-Lisanna, regreso- _Lo sé, y no me agrada en nada  
_  
-Si, los vi en la mañana en el parque-

-¿Eh? ¿Nos viste?-

-Por casualidad, además estaba atrasada en llegar al instituto- _mi cuerpo salió corriendo antes de darme cuenta cuando vi que ella se le acercó para besarlo._

-Ayer, me llamo para avisarme que llegaría a esta ciudad, y en la mañana nos vimos- _¿Por qué no quiso ir a dormir con ella ayer? Ni que fuera la primera vez que él y ella…_

-Y ¿Qué cuenta? ¿Por qué no se quedo en Canadá?-

- Dice que se adapto muy bien en ese país, pero que regreso por…- _¿Por qué quedo en silencio? Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso…!Que no sea lo que pienso!  
_  
-Regreso por…mi- _Dios no me quiere!-_Según ella, aun no me ha olvidado.

- Entonces… entonces regresaron, porque también la amas todavía.

-Etto…yo- _Quiero…llorar…en primer lugar…¿Por qué vino a decirme eso? ¿Por qué? ¡Me duele mucho!  
_  
-Emm iré a hacer té-

-Hable con Erza- ¿_Qué? ¿Qué hablo con Erza?_-Mejor dicho, escuche lo que dijo, cuando hablaba con Jellal_- Ah…!Es verdad! Erza hablaría con Jellal, para que me de consejos de cómo olvidar a este tonto.  
_  
-Además, me culpo de tu tristeza- _¡Trágame tierra! ¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Quiero ser abducida en este momento! Pero ¡Primero matare a Erza!- _Además, Jellal quería explicarle porque yo iba a la casa de Lisanna- _Ja, como si no lo supiera_- Me advirtió que si tú te deprimieras, será mi culpa por ser un despistado, por no darme cuenta que…que…

-¡Cállate! No digas mas…solo…olvídalo ¿sí?-

-No puedo olvidarlo así como así, las personas no olvidamos Lucy- _Lo sé, y no me lo recuerdes.  
_  
-¡Lo harás! Porque lo que te dijo Erza, fue…fue…porque sucedió hace años y ¡punto!-

- Entonces…¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?- ¿_Eh? ¿Qué? ¿!Como puede preguntarme eso!  
_  
-No..ya no. Solo eres…solo eres…mi ¡mi mejor amigo!- _Nunca me querrás como yo a ti, ¡Te matare Erza!  
_  
-Bueno…Entonces…-

-¿Qué?- _¿Qué haces Natsu? ¿Por qué te me acercas tanto?  
_  
-Si dices eso, no sentirás nada si yo…- _Esa sonrisa…!la conozco perfectamente! ¡Tramas algo!_

- ¡Natsu! ¡Sueltam_- Sin darme cuenta __me tomó desprevenida que me sujetara con fuerza de la cintura y me apriete con su cuerpo contra la puerta, pero más sorprendida me dejó el beso que me está dando. Siento que me quedo sin aire… y lo peor es que me encanta esta sensación…__Natsu…te…!Te amo! .. . Pero…pero…!Lisanna! ¡Ella regreso! Y tú y ella…ella y tu…_

¡No! ¡Qué haces!- _Mi cuerpo no quiere empujarlo pero mi razón se impone. Él y Lisanna están juntos…! Como se atreve a besarme! ¡Porque juega con mis sentimientos!__  
_  
-No te soltare ¡No lo haré! - _Sus brazos me abrazan con más fuerza. Su pecho esta impidiendo que lo empuje._

¡Suéltame! ¡Por que lo haces Natsu! ¡Porque!-

- Lucy..yo..yo…-

- ¿!Porque juegas conmigo Natsu!-

-¡Lucy no llores! ¡Por favor!-

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡Ya tienes a Lisanna! Entonces ¡QUE QUIERES DE MI!-

-Lucy…solo…escúchame-

-¡No! ¡El que me va a escuchar eres tú!- _Ya no tiene sentido querer esconder lo que siento. __Ademas…!Nuestra amistad se ha ido al diablo!- _¡Te lo diré! ¡Lo admito! ¡Siempre he estado enamorada de ti! Y lo peor…y lo peor…es que aun lo estoy.

- ¿! Como! ¿Por qué dices que es lo peor?-

-Y ¡Dices por qué? Solo me vez como una amiga, tu solo amas a Lisanna y…!y…!

- ¡TE AMO SOLO A TI, TONTA! ¿!No te has dado cuenta?-

-Na..Na…- _siento que mi cuerpo se va a romper por el abrazo más fuerte que me está dando._

No te has dado cuenta que en todas las clases te paso mirando. Que cuando los chicos se te acercan te alejo de ellos, que cuando vas a clases de dance te digo que no vayas, por el hecho que te quedes conmigo, ¡Siempre quiero matar al imbécil de LOKE! ¡LE TENGO MUCHOS CELOS!-

-P-pero Natsu..entonces tu…

- Te amo mi tonta- _pero… y ¿Lisanna?_- y no, no regrese con Lisanna- _empiezo a creer que nos leemos la mente_- A ella no la amo, tengo un bonito recuerdo de ella, no lo niego- _y lo sé, ella fue su primera novia, su gran amiga, su querida Lisanna_- Pero nada más. Ya se lo dije y hoy mismo está regresando a Canadá, ella es mi pasado, y quiero que tú seas mi presente y espero que mi futuro también- _Nunca lo oí así de poético ¿de verdad me ama? El infantil de Natsu…¿Me ama?- _Te amo, te amo solo a ti, tonta-

-¡Natsu! ¡Mi Natsu!- ¡_Oh Kami! Me siento muy feliz ¡Muy feliz! Espero solo no estar soñando. No quiero despertar y darme cuenta que este momento que siempre quise vivir solo estuvo en mi cabeza, que esta sensación de sus labios saboreando los míos la pueda sentir mañana, pasado mañana y todos los días que me queden por vivir. Que sea el único que me haga experimentar estas sensaciones al acariciarme el cuerpo de la manera en la que está haciéndolo ahora. Natsu…Te amo.  
_  
-Yo también, Te Amo, Natsu-

-Fin-

* * *

Espero que les gustara! n.n como estuvo c:? mi hermana me dio la idea o-o esa niña... siempre con sus ideas espero sus comentario c:! (aunque espero que sean buenos e.e)

Hablando de Fairy Tail, capitulo 291...!porque! D: Lucy! Nooo u.u porque todo lo malo le pasa a ella?:c aunque si hubo un poco NaLu, en si Natsu puso una expresion de querer asesinar a alguien y de desesperación! espero que el otro cap sea algo NaLu u.u pero...de seguro Lucy se sintira tonta y todo eso u.u waaaa :c!

~ Adiós ~


End file.
